Mientras nieve
by Dalyse
Summary: Atrapados y expuestos ante la crudeza del invierno, Sasuke y Hinata se ven obligados a mantener actitudes muy íntimas cuando el instinto de supervivencia vence al pudor, despertando nuevas sensaciones y deseos ocultos de los que desconocían. Porque, después de todo, sólo se trataba de un par de adolescentes inexpertos descubriéndose el uno al otro. SasuHina. Short-fic. Postguerra.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_ _:_ _Naruto no me pertenece, y todo eso sobre la expiación de responsabilidad._**

 ** _Genero_ _:_ _Indefinido, habrá un poco de romance más adelante, quizá._**

 ** _Hinata y Sasuke tienen 18 y 19 años, respectivamente._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO PILOTO.**

 **.**

* * *

A lo largo de su carrera como shinobi a Hinata nunca antes se le asignaron misiones en solitario. Siempre estuvo acompañada de sus compañeros, Kiba y Shino, con quienes conformaba el equipo ocho y se especializaban en misiones de rastreo. En contadas ocasiones, también sirvió de apoyo a otros equipos, por lo que siempre contó con un camarada para cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente. Así que hasta ese momento no conocía lo que era estar en una situación de vida o muerte, sin contar con el respaldo de algún camarada y obligada a valerse tan sólo de sus habilidades individuales. Fue por eso que, en cuanto le asignaron su primera misión del tipo, se entusiasmó demasiado al pensar en llevarla a cabo con éxito, viéndolo como la oportunidad perfecta para probarse a sí misma y demostrar lo mucho que había avanzado con su entrenamiento a lo largo de esos años.

Pero, contrario a sus expectativas, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

Hinata notó su pecho llenarse de angustia al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle por momentos. Se encontraba maltrecha y herida, pero aún así se mantenía empujándose sobre las ramas, abriéndose paso a fuerza de voluntad y adrenalina al estar huyendo de una inminente muerte. Ese característico sabor metálico tan propio de la sangre que tenía en la boca se lo recordaba de forma constante.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se encontró deseando con fervor que sus compañeros estuvieran ahí para protegerla. Pero hacerlo sólo la llenó de impotencia al caer en cuenta de su infinita debilidad, reprochándose por depender de otros y nunca valerse por sí misma. Encontrarse en ese estado era recibir un duro golpe de realidad, saber que no había conseguido superarse aún, por mucho que se esforzó, que entrenó por horas hasta desfallecer, nada en ella había cambiado.

Odiaba reconocer que no había conseguido superarse todavía, pero se odiaba más a sí misma por ser débil.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta ante esos pensamientos y tuvo que pestañear furiosamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Negando, optó por empujarlos lejos y enfocarse en idear alguna manera de salir con vida de aquella situación. Se negaba a rendirse. Pasó la vida aprendiendo de su modelo a seguir que siempre había que luchar hasta el final, por mucho que la causa pareciera perdida.

Mordió sus labios ahogando un gemido, estaba totalmente exhausta, cada musculo de su cuerpo gritaba en protesta siempre que debía saltar a una nueva rama. Sentía que no podía dar un paso más.

¿Cómo había podido terminar en aquella situación?

Se suponía que tan sólo debía viajar a Kirigakure para finalizar con los recientes asaltos que sufrían los viajeros y gente en aldeas vecinas. Tan sólo capturar a unos cuantos bandidos que atemorizaban los alrededores y entregarlos a las autoridades, muy simple. Por eso mismo la asignaron a ella, primeriza en ir a misiones en solitario desde que se convirtió en jounin. La cosa fue que nunca se mencionó en el informe que tenían en sus filas a shinobis entrenados, tampoco que no era sólo una pequeña banda sino una red delincuente con más de cincuenta hombres, involucrada en cosas más oscuras que simples atracos a mitad del camino. Al parecer se habían acuartelado ahí, y la gente temerosa de ellos y lo que hacían quiso sacarlos contratando los servicios de su aldea de forma bastante deshonesta.

Consiguió dejar fuera de combate al menos a la mitad de ellos antes de saltar a la rama del árbol más próxima y emprender la huida. Mandó su chakra restante a los pies para ganar velocidad y obtener algunos metros de ventaja. Siempre había sido rápida debido a su complexión menuda y flexible, así que utilizó eso a su favor dejándolos atrás rápidamente, consiente de que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Hinata había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba huyendo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder sus ordenes correctamente. Se resbalaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia a causa de la nieve, tenía que hacer una pausa para recuperar el equilibrio con cada salto y no caer, señal inequívoca de que se había quedado sin chakra.

Por un segundo su mirada se nubló, cedieron sus fuerzas y resbaló ridículamente al dar el siguiente salto, provocando que cayera de mala forma contra el suelo. El impactó la dejó sin aire y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir ante el dolor que sintió trepando desde su costado. La cálida sangre volvía a fluir de su herida y ahora traspasaba la tela de la capa, mojando sus dedos cuanto volvió a hacer presión intentando detenerla. No debía alarmarse, por mucho que le preocupara el tamaño que estaba tomando aquella mancha oscura en su ropa.

No supo cómo es que consiguió volver a levantarse, pero continuó abriéndose paso entre la nieve, decidida a no dejar de avanzar. El frío entorpecía sus movimientos, entumiendo su cuerpo afectado por el cansancio y dolor provocados en la pelea. Se reprochó por dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto. Podía sentirlos cada vez más cerca, en cosa de nada estarían sobre ella. Algo se apretó en su garganta al ver cómo la ventaja que ganó se le esfumaba entre los dedos.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y dejó de avanzar, dándose la vuelta para recargar su espalda contra el árbol más cercano y recuperar el aliento.

El primero de ellos cayó de entre las ramas a un par de metros. Tenía una socarrona sonrisa pintada en el rostro y balanceaba entre sus dedos algo que Hinata logró reconocer a la perfección. Lo miró con desafío, elevando el mentón para no mostrarse tan vulnerable como se sentía, agradeciendo el apoyo del árbol, porque en realidad no se sentía con suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

—Vaya que eres muy escurridiza —admitió él— Me costó bastante trabajo atraparte, ¿sabes? Nadie hubiera pensado que darías tantos problemas con esa apariencia de muñequita frágil que tienes —su tono era jovial, pero se contradecía con peligrosa irritación que reflejaban sus ojos—. Provocar bajas tan importantes en mis filas para después huir como si nada, ¿acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales? —como respuesta sólo obtuvo silencio.

Suspirando, el tipo atrapó el mango del kunai con el que jugaba y lo observó, cubierto de sangre. Hinata de forma inconsciente apretó la mano sobre su herida, encogiéndose. Él sonrió de nuevo al notarlo, deteniéndose a examinar la mancha roja que se filtraba por su blanca capa de viaje.

—Es una lástima que vayas a morir pronto —disfrutó la forma en que la chica se tensó al escucharlo—. Sí, seguramente hubiese valido mucho con esos ojos tan exóticos que tienes y... —la observó de arriba a abajo, evaluándola—. Definitivamente hubiésemos podido hacer bastante contigo. Pero qué más da: a fin de cuentas seguro que pagarán bien por tus ojos, ¿quieres que te ayude a sacarlos? —ofreció, apuntándola con el arma.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

—N-No creo que d-debas subestimarme —respondió, mostrándose más valiente de lo que sentía.

El tipo alzó ambas cejas y sonrió.

—Tendré que ver eso —dijo, acercándose para tomar su rostro con rudeza—. Demuéstrame lo que tienes para ofrecer, linda, adelante —incitó, apretando su agarre hasta que la hizo gemir de dolor. En un instinto de autoprotección, Hinata colocó su mano libre sobre la de su atacante, encajándole las uñas y tratando de alejarla, sentía que le iba romper la quijada. Aquello pareció divertirlo—. Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. ¿Y se suponía que no debía subestimarte? —se burló— Tan sólo eres una estúpida que quiso hacerse la valiente y ya no pude ni moverse —la miró con dureza—. Ahora, pon mucha atención. Esto va pasar: te pondrás de rodillas como buena chica y suplicarás perdón por cada uno de mis hombres a los que mataste y quizá, si me conmueves, seré clemente contigo y no te haré tanto daño.

Como respuesta, Hinata intentó golpearlo con su rodilla, pero él la detuvo sin dificultad con su mano libre, riendo.

— Oh, preciosa, no te lo recomiendo —dijo—. Mis hombres te tienen rodeada, si intentas algo no dudaran en aparecer. Y créeme cuando te digo, que lo que yo te pienso hacer no se acerca siquiera a lo que todos ellos quisieran hacerte —por su tono, Hinata no quiso ni pensar en lo que sería— ¿Qué te parece si mejor eres buena y cooperas conmigo? —preguntó, parándose demasiado cerca.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, utilizando la mano con que presionaba su costado para empezar a buscar en su porta armas con dedos temblorosos y conseguir un kunai. Rogaba por que no se diera cuenta, tener la velocidad suficiente y poder atacar antes que él, al mismo tiempo siquiera. Si iba morir ahí, no se lo pondría tan fácil. Con ese pensamiento afirmó la empuñadura del arma, esperando una oportunidad, pero esta ni siquiera llegó. En su lugar, Hinata quedó petrificada al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del metal atravesando la carne. El hombre tosió, haciendo un espantoso sonido estrangulado con la garganta y la morena se encogió entre sus hombros cuando sintió la sangre tibia salpicándole la cara.

La mano del hombre cayó, soltando su rostro.

Casi temerosa de lo que se pudiese encontrar, Hinata abrió los ojos muy despacio, elevando la mirada para toparse de frente con el rostro agonizante de su anterior atacante. Observó con incredulidad cómo de su pecho sobresalía una espada y contuvo el aliento al sentir el filo de la punta empujando contra su garganta; si se movía tan sólo un centímetro la atravesaría a ella también.

—Fue estúpido de tu parte bajar la guardia —dijo una voz seria y profunda. Hinata no pudo reconocerla, tenía el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en los oídos—. Patético, igual que tus hombres —soltó despectivo, retirando la espada.

El cuerpo sin vida del tipo cayó sobre la nieve con un golpe sordo, revelando la identidad de su atacante. Hinata se sintió más pequeña que nunca.

Ahí frente a ella, peligrosa e imponente, se alzaba la oscura figura de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Sé que es irresponsable iniciar una historia cuando las otras están estancadas, pero me he pasado horas y horas frente al ordenador intentando escribir los nuevos capítulos de TVAE y Rumors, sin conseguir nada. ¡Es muy frustrante! Así que me rendí por ahora y opté por dar rienda suelta a esta idea que lleva semanas rondando mi cabeza.**_ _ **Todo está trazado en mi mente, de principio a fin, y me persigue por las noches, tenía que hacerlo, hay demasiada inspiración, la musa llega tan, pero tan rara vez, que no quise desperdiciarla.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer de esta historia algo más ligero. No habrá muchos capítulos. Tan sólo espero crear un escenario en donde se muestre a Sasuke como el adolescente torpe e inexperto que es con respecto al sexo. Él jamás tuvo una guía, bases (o interés alguno) sobre ello. Así que a trompicones y con muchas situaciones vergonzosas es como pienso que le toca ir descubriendo los peligros que esconde el cuerpo femenino y lo que provocan en él.**_

 _ **¿Sasuke Uchiha ansioso y confundido? ¿Preguntándose por qué de repente aquella necesidad por averiguar cómo se sentiría tocar ciertas zonas del cuerpo de Hinata? ¿Cómo es que de pronto desea que ella también lo toque?**_

 _ **¡Descúbrelo y no dejes de leer!**_

 _ **Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, no te olvides dejar un review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo ninja me pertenecen, mío tan sólo es la historia y mi pobre imaginación, los cuales les brindo de todo corazón. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posible oc, contenido adulto, lenguaje soez.**_

* * *

.

 **MIENTRAS NIEVE.**

 _Capítulo 1:_

 _._

* * *

 **Primer contacto: curaciones.**

* * *

.

.

.

La sintió venir mucho antes incluso de que estuviera frente a él.

En cuanto la vislumbró a través de los árboles, varios metros a su derecha, Sasuke notó de inmediato las claras señales de huida en su comportamiento: tensión en el cuerpo, brillo asustado en la mirada y la respiración pesada y dificultosa de alguien que lucha contra su propio cansancio.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de una Hyuga; aquellos ojos blancos la delataban. Pero su sorpresa no se debía sólo a eso, también había algo muy familiar en ella. Quizá fue la razón por la que sintió un primer impulso de acercarse y socorrerla. Más no lo hizo, al menos de momento. Tan sólo se quedó en su sitio, analizándola y tratando de descifrar de dónde provenía aquella extraña familiaridad que sentía al verla.

Una de sus finas cejas negras se levantó con expectación en cuanto vio que se detenía, pensando en que al fin se había dado cuenta de que era observada, pero ella no volteó en su dirección.

La observó morderse los labios, con la frustración gravada en sus facciones, mientras observaba de forma insistente un montículo de nieve que él no hubiese volteado a ver dos veces.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke también se encontró analizando el sitio. No tenía nada especial a primera vista, pero, observando más a detalle, notó las pequeñas hendiduras irregulares en lo más alto, como si la nieve se estuviese desbordando ligeramente hacia adentro. Entonces comprendió: detrás de aquella masa blanca se ocultaba una entrada, probablemente para acceder a alguna cueva; un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

¿Si la Hyuga estaba tan cerca por qué se detenía?

El ex-vengador pensó que probablemente la Hyuga supo que era inútil esconderse ahí tras el claro rastro que dejaba su cojera sobre la nieve. O tal vez, simplemente ya no podía seguir avanzando.

Sasuke interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando notó otras presencias acercándose.

Instintivamente, se ocultó en cuanto el primero alcanzó su campo de visión. Los demás se replegaron a su alrededor. Decidió actuar con cautela y se dedicó a inhabilitar a los ninjas que había en la periferia de forma eficiente y sigilosa, hasta que sólo hubo el que se encontraba demasiado distraído en atormentar a la Hyuga como para notar que ya no tenía hombres a los que llamar. Entonces lo mató también.

Lo demás pasó en cuestión de segundos, aunque el tiempo pareció ralentizarse de forma dramática. Sus ojos conectaron y Sasuke pudo apreciar el brillo de reconocimiento en su blanquecina mirada antes de que ella comenzara a desplomarse hacia el frente.

Haciendo alarde de sus reflejos, la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo y la ayudó para estabilizarse. Parecía una muñeca frágil y sin voluntad cuando pateó sin remordimiento el cadáver del hombre lejos para ayudarla a sentarse, recargándola contra el enorme tronco del árbol que previamente ya usaba como soporte.

Fue ahí, teniéndola a un palmo de distancia, que reparó en sus heridas.

No se molestó en intentar preguntarle sobre lo sucedido, no era de su interés, tan sólo apartó los bordes de la capa y comprobó su estado por si mismo. La mancha oscura en su camisa no tenía buen aspecto. Sin perder tiempo, retiró la faja que rodeaba su cintura y le abrió la blusa buscando mirar la herida, pero no tuvo acceso a ella, pues una marca roja sobre la tela blanca del corpiño denotaba que estaba aún por debajo de este.

Sasuke titubeó un momento ante la idea de tener que desnudarla, pero se reprendió de inmediato. En aquella situación lo último que debería estar haciendo era perder el tiempo con con temas tan estúpidos como el pudor. No era como que a él le incomodara tener que ver a una mujer desnuda, nunca lo había hecho antes y no le interesaba hacerlo ahora, en realidad, así que por ello no comprendió del todo la extraña sensación que experimentó en el estómago al acercar su mano para tomar la prenda con intenciones de apartarla.

Por una fracción de segundo sus dedos hicieron contacto con una piel muy suave, aunque anormalmente fría al momento de tomar el borde del corpiño y empujarlo hacia arriba sin ningún miramiento o delicadeza.

Su ceño se frunció, haciendo una mueca de profundo fastidio con la boca, al ver que la herida aún permanecía fuera de su alcance obstaculizada por el estorboso pecho de ella.

De la garganta del Uchiha emergió un peligroso gruñido cargado de irritación cuando se vio obligado a tomar el abundante seno de la chica con su mano para apartarlo con brusquedad y así poder acceder a la herida de una vez por todas; ante él se presentó un corte redondeado e irregular, situado justo bajo la curvatura del seno izquierdo, se alargaba ligeramente hacia la espalda y emanaba un hilo constante de sangre que descendía por su costado.

Estaba claro que quien fuera que le hizo aquello había fijado su corazón como blanco, pero había fallado a penas por milímetros. Esperaba que no hubiesen tocado el pulmón o la Hyuga podía darse por muerta.

Sin la certeza de que su ayuda no estuviese siendo en vano, cortó las correas de la mochila de la Hyuga y la retiró de debajo de ella para obtener el kit de emergencia. Cuando obtuvo las vendas, colocó entre sus dientes uno de los extremos para sujetarla y respiró hondo por la nariz todo lo que pudo de aquel aire frío que los rodeaba, armándose de paciencia antes de verse nuevamente obligado a quitar de en medio aquel redondo y abundante obstáculo.

Sin más remedio, se inclinó para empujarlo con el rostro y así poder afirmar la venda sobre la herida con su única mano. Ignorando el hecho de que el generoso y suave seno de la chica estaba prácticamente sobre la mitad de su cara, Sasuke comenzó a rodear el delgado torso de la chica con ágiles movimientos, tirando hacia atrás con la boca y consiguiendo que el extremo suelto quedara atrapado por el resto de la venda. Rápidamente dio otra vuelta para que no fuera a soltarse, halando firmeza para asegurarse de detener el sangrado; quizá lo hizo con demasiada brusquedad, porque la escucho soltar un suave quejido. Al menos sabía que aún no estaba del todo inconsciente.

El procedimiento se fue volviendo lento y tedioso, dado que tenía que apoyarse de sujetar entre el cuello y la barbilla el pequeño rollo de venda cada que debía dar una nueva vuelta. Tener una sola mano presentaba alguna desventajas en labores como aquellas y el voluminoso cuerpo de la Hyuga no hacía más que entorpecer sus acciones.

Sasuke en verdad odió que aquella chica tuviera los senos tan grandes, porque se interponían y rozaban su rostro, manos y brazo en cada movimiento que hacía por más cuidadoso que él fuera para evitarlo.

Cuando por fin terminó, el moreno se encontraba totalmente fastidiado. Resopló y clavó su furibunda mirada negra sobre la delicada figura de la chica. Temblaba y parecía estar sufriendo, su frente se encontraba perlada de sudor y ostentaba la clara palidez de alguien que perdió mucha sangre. Tenía muy claro que requería atención medica, y que tenerla congelándose en medio del bosque no era precisamente lo más conveniente, así que le cerró la capa sin molestarse en acomodar antes su ropa y se agachó para tomarla, empujándola contra su pecho mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

Agradecía que al menos fuera pequeña, eso facilitaba las cosas, aunque de todas formas tuvo que flexionarle las piernas hasta el pecho para poder sujetarla por debajo de las rodillas mientras su antebrazo se metía bajo su axila.

También era muy liviana, pudo notarlo en cuanto se puso de pie.

Sasuke meditó sus posibilidades. El pueblo más cercano se encontraba a dos días de viaje, y dudaba que aquella chica pudiera soportarlo en su condición actual. Tampoco estaba seguro de si en ese pequeño pueblo habría algún medic-nin y los sanadores convencionales podían hacer poco más que lo que él ya había hecho.

Así que, sin otras opciones por el momento, se dirigió hacia la entrada oculta tras aquel montículo de nieve en que la chica pensaba resguardarse.

Después de despejar la entrada de nieve, Sasuke cayó en cuenta que el sitió era prácticamente un agujero. La entrada no medía más de metro y medio de alto y un par de ancho, por lo que tuvo que ponerse casi en cuclillas para entrar, acción incómoda al tener que sostener el cuerpo de la chica al mismo tiempo. Resoplando, la dejó sobre el suelo.

No quedaba otra que esperar a que la Hyuga fuese más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver su apariencia.

* * *

El menudo cuerpo se estremecía. Sasuke no sabría definir si era por el frío o la lucha que estaba haciendo por sobrevivir. Aún así, decidió cooperar con el primer punto, prendiendo una fogata para darle calor. Conocía que ante, la perdida de sangre, la temperatura corporal bajaba significativamente. Y justo ahí se encontraban en pleno invierno.

Llevaba ahí dentro poco más de un cuarto de hora, pero el tiempo parecía ir más lento.

Observó sus labios, azulados y temblorosos, y se sintió atado de manos. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender ninjutsu medico; sólo hasta ese momento pensó que podría haberle sido útil.

La chica gemía y se estremecía cada tanto. Él permanecía atento al vendaje, pero había hecho bien su trabajo, pues se conservaba blanco e inmaculado, sin muestra aparente de sangre.

Se preguntó cómo podía seguir viva todavía, y entonces recordó el estado en que encontró la herida; la sangre ya coagulada que parecía haber alrededor de ella y en sus ropas. Sin duda alguna la chica había estado tratando de sanarse, sin éxito. Supuso que al estar huyendo y realizando movimientos bruscos, muy seguramente la herida cada tanto se le volvía a abrir. Tuvo que reconocer que aquello fue bastante inteligente de su parte, ganando tiempo para encontrar algún lugar donde esconderse y poder recuperarse.

Cosa que le hizo preguntarse cómo es que había llegado hasta el punto en el que la encontró.

Un quejido atrajo de nuevo su atención sobre ella y notó que la respiración de la Hyuga, hasta el momento errática, comenzaba a tornarse débil y pausada.

Sasuke estaba planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de meterle un chidori por el pecho si es que su corazón empezaba a fallar, cuando los parpados de la Hyuga se agitaron; unos nacarados iris lo miraron a través de unas espesas pestañas, su mirada se reflejaba infinitamente cansada, pero al menos había recuperado la conciencia.

Activó el sharingan y notó las casi agotadas reservas de chakra. Estaba demostrado que ella misma podía curarse, pero si no lo había hecho, era porque ya no tenía posibilidades para ello. Una idea le vino a la mente y pensó que podría funcionar.

Colocando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos pulsó su propio chakra dentro del cuerpo de la Hyuga.

Hinata se estremeció, sintiendo como el chakra del Uchiha comenzaba a inundar su interior. No pudo evitar compararlo con aquella vez que tomó la mano de Naruto en medio de la guerra; su chakra había sido cálido y poderoso, casi como un abrazo que la envolvió y calentó por completo su cuerpo; el de Sasuke por otro lado, se sentía abrumador e imponente, extrañamente oscuro y frío, y aún así, podía apreciar cómo un poco de energías le volvían como por arte de magia.

La ex-heredera suspiró con alivio sin poder contenerse y buscó sus ojos para mirarlo con agradecimiento. En aquella mirada negra no pudo encontrar nada de vuelta, pero si él no la había abandonado, si le estaba brindado energías y la había vendado, significaba que a su modo se preocupaba por ella.

—Escúchame bien, Hyuga —urgió Sasuke— necesito que te concentres y hagas un esfuerzo para recuperarte. El ninjustu medico es capaz de regenerar no sólo tejido, también fluidos como la sangre y tú perdiste demasiada. ¿Sabes hacerlo?

Hinata hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para asentir.

—Bien —dijo— entonces hazlo. No me tomé la molestia de salvarte para que vengas y te mueras ahora.

Hinata no supo si Sasuke estaba intentando hacer una broma, pero parecía estar hablando absolutamente en serio.

Cerró los ojos frustrada, era obvio que ella tampoco quería morir, pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumido y había momentos en los que se sentía ir, ¿cómo iba lograr hacerlo si ni siquiera podía subir su mano para colocarla sobre la herida?

 _"No puedo"_ quiso decirle, notando como las lágrimas se arremolinaban tras sus párpados.

La mirada de Sasuke se endureció al notarlo y ver la derrota reflejada en sus ojos perla, su gesto se tensó.

—Vas a hacerlo —sentenció, tomando su mano sin ninguna delicadeza para él mismo colocarla contra la herida.

Hinata sintió una punzada de dolor ante el brusco movimiento, gimiendo de forma silenciosa en protesta.

Sasuke la ignoró.

Regresó a sujetar su hombro y apretó sobre la blanca piel, concentrado en crear un flujo contante de chakra para hacerlo circular por el cuerpo de ella al ver que no era capaz de hacerlo por si misma.

—Dejar de lloriquear de una maldita vez y concéntrate —gruñó.

Hinata sintió las duras palabras clavarsele como agujas en el pecho, pero se aferró de ese dolor para impulsarse y dejar de ser débil. Así que hizo lo que le estaba ordenando. Concentró cada célula de su cuerpo en acumular chakra en su mano y transformarlo en nijustsu médico, su cara se contrajo ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Una débil luz verde comenzó a parpadear bajo su palma y Sasuke pudo notarlo, apretando su mano en una silenciosa orden que dejaba bien claro que ni siquiera pensara en detenerse.

Hinata comenzaba a respirar con dificultad debido al esfuerzo, pero comenzaba a sentirlo, el ninjutsu estaba haciendo lo propio llenando de vida sus venas.

Sasuke no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, él haciendo fluir su propio chakra dentro de ella mientras se curaba, pero ciertamente aquello empezaba a hacer estragos en él, sin embargo, se mantuvo con el sharingan activado, vigilando minuciosamente el proceso. Hasta que el resplandor verde se esfumó de la pequeña mano de la Hyuga indicándole que se había desmayado. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, un poco de color había vuelto a su rostro.

Suspirando, Sasuke se dejó caer sentado sobre el duro suelo, notando el entumecimiento provocado por estar en una misma posición por mucho tiempo. Hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta lo tenso que estuvo, retirando su mano del hombro ajeno. Descubrió con sorpresa que sus dedos quedaron marcados sobre la blanquecina piel, demostrando lo fuerte que la estuvo estado sujetando y que muy posiblemente todo el tiempo le estuvo haciendo daño.

Frunció el ceño. Había estado tan concentrado que no reparó en el pequeño detalle que el rostro contorsionado de ella no había sido sólo por el esfuerzo, sino que también era una mueca ante el dolor que le estaba provocando.

Dirigió su atención hacia la mano que no se había movido de su costado y pudo evitar que su mirada vagara un poco más allá de lo que cubrían las vendas. Reparó en su piel erizada por el frío, la curva que formaban los montes de sus senos presionados por la venda. Su ceño se profundizo al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tomó sus ropas para acomodarlas con brusquedad, sin querer reparar en el hecho de haberse tomado tiempo para mirar innecesariamente.

Cerró los ojos resoplando con fastidio y se recargo contra la pared de la cueva, tratando de no pensar en la chica inconsciente y moribunda con la que se veía arrastrado a esa situación. Pero no pudo evitar mirarla una vez más, sus ojos parecieron tener voluntad propia. La Hyuga tiritaba, el clima era helado y sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas debido a la nieve, pero ademas de acercarla al fuego todo lo que era prudente, Sasuke no podía hacer más por ella. Parecía estar bien, durmiendo apaciblemente, incluso ahora tenía un muy ligero rubor en las mejillas lo que le quitaba aquella apariencia moribunda.

Entonces ahí, mirándola y sin sentir sobre él la presión de que se fuera a morir de momento a otro, su mente evocó todo lo que se vio forzado a hacer para curarla. Su mano comenzó a hormiguear al recordar la forma en la que había cubierto su seno para levantarlo, rememorando la sensación de carne blanda y suave contra su rostro. Fue consiente de la descarada cantidad de veces que toco sus pechos, los había rozado con sus labios, nariz y prácticamente todo su rostro; el roce contante e inevitable de sus endurecidos pezones contra su brazo cada que daba una nueva vuelta a la venda, los había sentido aún sobre la tela de su manga y hasta ese momento caía en cuenta de ello.

Algo extraño se agitó en su vientre, provocándole incómodos hormigueos en ciertas zonas.

Gruñó sonoramente, soltando aire lentamente por la nariz para relajarse.

Estaba tan perturbado y molesto por las incomodas sensaciones, que ni siquiera notó cuando dijo la primera cosa completamente estúpida en su diecinueve años de vida:

—Me las vas a pagar caro si te mueres, Hyuga...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _ **Paso de rápidito para dejar este cap. He tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir últimamente, pero el lado amable es que ya tengo el borrador del tercer capítulo, quizá lo esté publicando en estos días.**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y aún más a quienes se toman el tiempo para dejar un review. Siempre es un gusto saber sus opiniones, le llenan a uno de calentito y le meten más ganas de escribir. Sé que mi escritura es aún bastante de principiante y me falta mucho por mejorar, por ello agradezco a quienes están compartiendo conmigo en el proceso. Trataré de mejorar día a día para ustedes._**

 ** _Nos estaremos leyendo pronto._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes o el mundo ninja me pertenecen, mío tan sólo es la historia y mi perversa imaginación, ¡espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

.

 **MIENTRAS NIEVE.**

.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_

 **Despertar.**

* * *

Cuando Hinata volvió a recobrar la conciencia, lo primero que registró fue una intensa sensación de calor golpeando directamente en un costado de su rostro. La delicada piel de su mejilla no tardó en protestar, por lo que volvió su cabeza a un lado buscando reducir un poco el escozor.

El muro de roca que encontró de frente cuando abrió lo ojos la desconcertó, y no fue hasta que recibió una lluvia de información sobre lo ocurrido horas atrás que despertó por completo.

Le costaba un poco respirar y ahora sabía a qué atribuir el dolor general que sentía por todo el cuerpo, lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de aún encontrarse con vida.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que la necesidad de saber en qué lugar se encontraba se volviese insistente.

Con la rigidez de alguien que estuvo por mucho tiempo en una misma posición, se incorporó ligeramente sobre uno de sus antebrazos con cuidado. Una punzada en su costado le detuvo a medio camino, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido entre dientes.

—Tsk. No te levantes.

La profunda y gélida voz de Sasuke rebotó contra las paredes de roca como una estocada. Hinata quedó congelada en su sitio, renuente a enfrentarlo, pero sin ser capaz de poder contener su mirada, la cual viajó hacia donde se encontraba él.

Reposaba en la otra punta de la cueva, recostado contra la pared con su brazo reposando plácidamente sobre una de sus rodillas flexionadas. No la estaba mirando, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pues no tenía certeza de si su ojo izquierdo estaba abierto tras aquella espesa mata de cabello negro. Hinata tan sólo podía ver su perfil.

—Vuelve a recostarte —apremió Sasuke al ver que no se movía—. Si abres la herida toda la molestia que tomó curarte habrá sido inútil.

Hinata se encogió un poco al percibir la irritación que destilaba el moreno, así que no dudó en obedecer, volviéndose a recostar con cuidado en el duro suelo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero se sentía descansada y no tan débil como supuso debería.

Con pesadez, una de sus manos se dirigió tentativa hacia su torso, buscando la fuente de la suave presión que sentía envolviéndola. Sus dedos se toparon con la suavidad de un vendaje que subía por su pecho hasta la mitad de sus senos.

Un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas con una rapidez inhumana, y de forma inconsciente se aferró aún más a los bordes de la capa que la cubría.

La abrumadora vergüenza se la tragó, masticó y escupió cuando el pensamiento sobre lo que Sasuke había tenido que ver para hacer aquellas curaciones inundo sus pensamientos con una velocidad apabullante.

Hinata sufrió un repentino mareo y se puso un poco verde cuando varias imágenes y vagos recuerdos de la sensación de una mano tibia apretando su seno vino a ella de súbito. El estómago se le retorció de forma extraña y estuvo realmente en peligro de desmayarse cuando algo parecido a las cosquillas se alojó en su bajo vientre al imaginar a Sasuke tocando su cuerpo mientras ella se encontraba semi-inconsciente, desnuda y débil. No era algo del todo desagradable, pero tampoco le gustaba la sensación y pensar en ello iba más allá de ser bochornoso. Era casi indebido.

Ahora entendía perfectamente la molestia que reflejaba el Uchiha y lo entendía. Muy seguramente hacer lo que tuvo para curarla fue una tarea muy desagradable y la culpaba por ello.

La ojiperla cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y se encogió un poco sobre si misma, casi deseando que el techo de la cueva se derrumbara y la sepultara viva bajo los escombros.

La carcomía viva saber que un hombre la había y tocado cuando se encontraba desnuda.

Peor aún; que precisamente ese hombre fuese Sasuke Uchiha.

Casi comenzó a hiperventilar cuando lo escuchó moverse hacia ella. Su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos e intentar meterse dentro de la capa tanto como le fuese posible para pasar desapercibida y cambiara de rumbo, pero los pasos haciendo eco de forma casi dolorosa en las paredes de la cueva le indicaban que realmente avanzaba hacia ella.

El sonido de cosas moviéndose la distrajo un momento, hasta que sintió una maraña de dedos fríos y rasposos deslizándose por debajo su nuca. Los vellos se le erizaron y sintió una inmensa incomodidad en todo el cuerpo, casi repeliendo su contacto de forma natural.

Los segundos en que la sostuvo para elevar su cabeza y colocarla sobre una firme y cálida superficie le parecieron eternos.

Casi no reparó en lo gélido que se encontraba el metal de la cantimplora cuando tocó sus labios, ni se inmutó por la desagradable sensación del agua helada que se deslizó por su barbilla hacia el interior de su cuello, tan sólo abrió los ojos y se fijó en él, muda de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Sasuke hincado a su lado hizo un sonido de disgusto con la garganta y dejó de inclinar la cantimplora para mirarla con profunda irritación. La había colocado sobre uno de sus muslos para ayudarla a beber algo de agua sin que se lo hubiese pedido, aunque era casi obvio que necesitaba líquido por lo resecos que lucían sus labios y lo seca que sentía la garganta.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto durante unos segundos antes de que Hinata sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de desviar la mirada, separando los labios de forma casi tímida para dejar que el agua entrara en su boca esta vez.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, el Uchiha volvió a inclinar la boquilla y el vital líquido por fin hizo contacto. El agua estaba helada y lastimaba su garganta un poco al bajar por el esófago, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó un alivio casi tan grande como si le estuviesen dando un poquito de vida. No había caído en cuenta de lo sedienta que se encontraba hasta ese momento.

Bebió con avidez todo lo que su estomago le permitió, olvidándose incluso del decoro por unos segundos, en los que en medio de su necesidad sostuvo la muñeca del moreno con su mano, temerosa de que fuese a apartarla.

No fue consiente de la tensión que se expandió el brazo de Sasuke a todo su cuerpo, ni la forma casi imperceptible en que se alejó de ella. Hinata estaba tan concentrada en aliviar su sed, que no cayó en cuenta de esos pequeños detalles ni la expresión de ligera incomodidad que logró colarse por debajo de la mascara de eterno estoicismo que el moreno siempre mostraba.

Cuando se retiró levemente al sentir que no podía seguir bebiendo más elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia él, sus iris blancos reflejando el alivio y agradecimiento que experimentaba en ese momento.

—Mu-muchas, muchas gracias, Uchiha-san —murmuró. Un ligero rosa adornó sus mejillas cuando notó que lo estaba sujetando y le soltó de golpe, disculpándose.

Sasuke no la miró de vuelta mientras dejaba la cantimplora a un lado. Tan sólo hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta a modo de respuesta.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata se tornó más intenso cuando de nuevo los dedos fríos de Sasuke se colaron entre su cabello, causando un estremecimiento le hizo apretar los labios mientras él la acomodaba sobre el duro suelo de piedra con cierta brusquedad.

Por unos segundos fue muy desconcertante aquella sensación que le dejó el contacto en cuanto terminó, por lo que se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada.

El moreno se retiró a su posición inicial, cerrando los ojos y tomando aquella pose impasible otra vez. Como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Algo se presionó en su pecho con ese pensamiento y volvió su vista al techo. No tenía importancia, estaba acostumbrada a sentirse invisible, se dijo, mientras se concentraba en ignorar el renovado dolor en su herida.

Sin embargo, en el otro extremo de la cueva, bien lejos de esa figura envuelta, Sasuke se retorcía por dentro con maldiciones hacia la Hyuga. Y es que, en el momento en el que ella lo había tomado del brazo para acercarlo y presionarse de aquella manera contra la boquilla de la cantimplora, algo extraño y muy desagradable escaló por su columna y le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Volvió a su mente la imagen de ella horas atrás y ante aquello hubo algo que despertó en él, una extraña y horrible necesidad por tomar a la Hyuga y apretarla contra su cuerpo, mucho más cerca de lo que se encontraba colocada sobre su muslo.

Sasuke casi entró en pánico cuando notó que su pelvis se empujaba de forma inconsciente contra el delgado hombro de la chica y con el pánico de que esta fuera a notarlo, tuvo que contenerse de no arrojarla contra el suelo, bien lejos de él y prenderle fuego. En su lugar, se obligó a permanecer calmado mientras ella bebía, extrañamente atento de la forma en que se escapaba el agua de sus labios para deslizarse por su cuello y hacerla estremecer. Experimentó por primera vez una repentina sed que nada tenía que ver con el agua, de eso estaba seguro, porque se pensó a si mismo colocando los propios labios contra el cuello de la Hyuga sin ser apenas consciente de ello.

Por fin, cuando ella decidió apartarse, no vio el momento más próximo de deshacerse de ella y colocar el mayor rango de distancia entre ambos, completamente asqueado, aterrado y con un extraño calor en las entrañas que le repugnaba del todo.

Y a pensar de su férrea convicción sobre sacarlo todo de su mente, tragó saliva al observar su mano, rememorando el tacto, la textura, incluso la calidez de la piel blanca que poseía la Hyuga. Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en algo como ello, en algo más que un contacto, volviéndolo casi una primer experiencia.

Abrió y cerró la mano, frunciendo el ceño al notar que ese ardor en su estomago parecía incrementar y maldijo, apretando los dientes mientras estrellaba la palma contra el suelo. El frío le calmó, dejándolo incluso ignorar el sobresalto que su acción provocó en la responsable de sus recientes problemas.

Respiró hondo por la nariz y se dedicó a mirar a la entrada de la cueva. La nieve por fuera caía de forma muy suave, colándose dentro y derritiéndose al isntante por el calor del fuego en un sitio tan estrecho.

De repente el clima frío de fuera se le antojó mucho mejor que el abochornante de la cueva y se puso de pie para salir sin rumbo. Tan sólo deseaba alejarse, despejarse un poco. Por lo que agradeció cuando estuvo fuera, sintiendo el aire gélido en su rostro.

Daría una vuelta por ahí, que la Hyuga se las apañara sola. Él no era ninguna niñera.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Estarán pensando que es un capítulo demasiado pequeño para tanto tiempo de ausencia, que entrega muy poco, que no tiene sentido, y pido perdón por ello, pero no quise posponer más la publicación del tercer cap, pues hace unos días me llegó un review y aunque pensaba en esta historia como una más en el cementerio de proyectos sin cumplir que es mi perfil, recordé que tenía ya el borrador y me animé a editarlo. No hice cambios, quizá por eso siento que les quedé debiendo, pero espero mejorar con cada capitulo, en serio, no suelo escribir casi nada pese a los años que llevo en fanficion, sin embargo, es algo que me gusta, aunque no lo hago muy bien. Antes eso me desanimaba y prefería no escribir nada, al punto que lo dejé por muchos años, casi seis. Ahora, con un poco más de madurez comprendo que aunque no nací con un talento nato como algunas personas, el único medio que tengo para mejorar es la practica, escribir y escribir, que es justo lo que me negaba a hacer porque me decía que no valía la pena hacerlo pues no me quedaba tan bien como a otros, y aunque suene tonto, así pensaba._

 _Ahora, no les prometo escritos increíbles, capítulos de infarto, una trama innovadora, porque este tipo de temáticas esta en si ya bastante gastada. Quisiera hacer eso en un futuro, claro, pero cuando mi escritura esté a un nivel aceptable. Por ahora les pido que se mantengan conmigo en este viaje, dejando sus opiniones o criticas, ya que todo me ayuda a mejorar, así sean negativas, todo aporta. Intentaré sacar algo de tiempo para escribir y no tardar tanto esta vez, pues estoy en etapa de exámenes y es un caos mi vida actualmente._

 _También espero que entiendan que algunos capítulos serán cortos y sin mucha producción, pues lo que busco es practicar, dejar de quedarme con los capítulos estancados en la pc sin estarlos cambiando cada dos segundos,sin obsesionarme con que sean perfectos, tan sólo escribir y escribir, mucho, cada vez más. Si bien tenía pensado darle una trama algo más elaborada a la historia, también echaré mano de explotar el erotismo, que fue lo que pensé en un principio para el fic._

 _Sólo sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo._

 _Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, espero.  
No te olvides dedejar tu review, que siempre es importante para mí saber lo que piensas y las forma en que consideras que puedo mejorar._

 _Gracias por leer.¡!_


End file.
